This invention relates to a direction-variable speaker system for car audio devices.
FIG. 1 shows one of conventional speaker system. In the Figure, the reference numeral 1 denotes a woofer and 2 designates a tweeter. The tweeter 2 is accompanied by an audio lens member 2a and is rigidly fixed on an edge portion of a cone 1a of the woofer 1 in upright state. The woofer 1 reproduces sounds in low frequency band while the tweeter 2 reproduces high frequency sound.
However, since the tweeter 2 is rigidly fixed on the edge of the cone 1a of the woofer 1 in upright state, there has been a problem. That is, it sometimes sounds too high in a position where high band sound pressure exists in remote positions like driver's seat or assistant's seat while it sounds low in the other position. This means that satisfactory stereophonic effect cannot be obtained. Further, cross modulation occurs because the cone 1a near the tweeter 2 vibrates due to carrier wave from the woofer 1 through the audio lenses 2a.
FIG. 2 shows another example of conventional speaker systems in which a tweeter 3 is mounted on the edge of the cone 1a of the woofer 1 so as to be variable only in its rising angle in the direction as shown by the arrow in this Figure. However, this system also has the same problem as the former example when it is used for a car radio to be mounted in a limited space. Further, since the tweeter 3 makes an obstacle on the woofer 1 to vary characteristic of the carrier from the woofer 1.